


Need: Director's Cut (Extended Prayers Edition)

by liamthebastard



Series: Need [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brenna bullied me into this one, Gen, basically another forced fic, just some edited prayers really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean prayed a lot to Cas, even if he didn't exactly intend to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need: Director's Cut (Extended Prayers Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically these are all the prayers I saw Dean saying throughout the time Cas is gone. Seriously, just the dialogue of his prayers, won't make sense unless you've read Need first. These are the prayers I thought about putting in, but removed for one reason or another.

“Cas, man, I know it hurts, losing a brother… but at least let me know you’re okay. Sammy, he’s worried about you. If you wanted to drop by, well, I wouldn’t say no.”

***

“Castiel, you are not gonna believe this shit. Sorry, swearing. But dude. I just met my own grandfather. You gotta pop down, just to meet him. You guys would get along like crazy; neither of you get my jokes. It’ll be great.”

***

“Did you know about this whole men-of-letters thing? Cuz, Cas, that’s kinda important. You know how Sammy is, I could’ve had him doing this instead of dragging him all over the country. He could’ve stayed in school… I know, not your fault. Just… man, I fucked him up good, and now he’s got a way out. He’d better take it, or I’ll make him.”

***

“Cas… I got a favor to ask… Henry should’ve just got up there. Just… make sure things go okay for him, okay? He deserved better than what he got.”

***

“Three words, Cas. Dr. Sexy. Marathon. I’ll let you rent a movie if you sit through some episodes with me. Sammy’s no fun with them, you know that, and he gets so pissy when I yell at the screen. C’mon, at least give me an excuse to be talking.” 

***

“Hey, Cas, you gotta see my room. It’s been forever since I’ve had one to my- hell, I dunno if I ever had one to myself. Not after Sammy was born, for sure. But dude, it’s awesome. Kinda feels too big for me though. You should come stay a bit- No, not like that I mean- Just… it’d be cool to hang.”

***

“Cas, I swear, if you make me sit through another one of Sam’s health lectures, I swear to any deity we’ve run into that I will force you to sit through at least three consecutive hours of Dr. Sexy. The idiot said bacon was bad for you! Bacon!”

***

“Man, you haven’t been answering. I’m starting to get a little worried. Things aren’t going badly up there, are they? If you need any help, you know I’m always here for you. You know that, right, Cas?”

***

“Castiel. If you do not show up in the next week, I’m summoning your angelic ass down here. I don’t care what is going on upstairs; it doesn’t justify you going AWOL on us. And fucking damn it you need to come down here and least check in. Don’t just disappear on us, not when we’re in the middle of this shit. Get down here now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy now, Brenna?


End file.
